Florida zone wrestling(FZW)
by Brandon547
Summary: A new company destined for greatness. FZW is here to save the wrestling world and to make it fun again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Guys i am finally back on a computer and have a full time computer at home so I can start making stories again. So without further ado welcome to my newest story which is called the rise of Florida zone wrestling.

This is my newest wrestling company and i`ll accept ocs through either Pm or review. Here is the form to fill out.

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Height/weight/skin tone:

Face or heel:

Personality:

Attire (ring and entrance):

Description of your wrestler:

Theme song:

Tag team (optional):

Manager (optional):

Signatures (Max of 4):

Finishers (Max of 3):

Wrestling background;

Favorite match type:

Here is the commentator app:

Name:

Age:

Face or heel:

Description of the commentator:

Attire:

Personality:

Wrestling background:

Favorite match type to commentate on:

Here is the general manager are 2 gms. (The owner will be revealed on the first episode.)

Name:

Age:

Face or heel:

Description of them:

Attire:

Personality:

Wrestling background:

Have they ever been in charge of a company before?:

A/N I am looking forward to reading about your ocs. Until the next chapter goodbye from . 


	2. Roster

A/N This is the character list for FZW. I`ll add to it every time i get a new person.

First off here are some of my ocs that i`m adding to the roster.

Name:Brandon Elvidge  
Age:22  
Hometown:Manchester England.  
Height/weight/Skin tone:6`1 and 240 pounds. He`s caucasian.  
Face or heel: heel.  
Personality:Hes a brutal wrestler in the ring who will stop at nothing to win. He doesn`t care about the fans and believes hes better than every wrestler in the company today. If you make him hate you, He`ll kill you. He`s an English snob whos nice to you if he likes you. He loves doing street fights just so he can beat people up and hear their screams.  
Attire:He wears black pants with the English flag on the back. He has an Red and white armband on his right arm. He wears Black Wrestling boots with the words in small down the side saying England rules. On the way to the ring he wears a robe with the words England rules on the back.  
Desciption:He has long blonde hair in a mohawk with the sides shaved off, and piercing blue eyes. He has both of his ears pierced twice and he has a scar running across his left arm and one on his cheek. He has a tattoo of a snake running down his right arm. He has a tattoo of a dagger on the back of his neck.  
Theme song: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Tag team: The devils assosciates.  
Manager: Sienna Sheffield.  
Signatures:Running superkick  
German suplex  
death valley driver  
Glory before dishonor.(He named it while he was in Roh. He was undefeated at the event. He gets them in a neutraliser position and dives off the top rope driving them face first in the mat.)  
Finishers: Death before dishonor. (Voted as finisher of the year in Roh. He lifts them up in a suplex then elevates them down to the mat.)  
Koji clutch of the top rope.  
Wrestling background: When he turned 15 he was trained to wrestle by his mentor William Regal and a man he treats like his uncle Lance Storm. He wrestled for Roh when he turned 18 and while there was a 2 time television champion and a 1 time Roh heavyweight champion. He left the company when he turned 22 and then he went to the FZW where he knows hell be a dominant force on the roster.  
Favorite match type: street fight.

Name: Sienna Sheffield.  
Age: 22  
Hometown: Los angeles California.  
Height/weight/ skin tone: 5`6 and 150 pounds. She`s very tanned but normally caucasian.  
Face or heel: Heel.  
Personality: Shes that attractive diva that gets involved in her boyfriends matches to distract his opponents. She likes watching Brandon dominate his opponents after the she can Sienna will slap his opponent or hold his foot down so that Brandon wins.  
Description: She has fiery red hair and she has blue eyes that can send guys into a trance. She always has a necklace or a lot of rings on to show off her power over people. She has a tattoo of a devil on her left wrist as she gets called the devils girlfriend.  
Ring attire: She doesnt wrestle but she goes out to the ring in a different colored dress every week and she always has heels on. Theme song; Centuries by fall out boy.  
She manages Brandon Elvidge.  
Finisher: Womens slap to the face of Brandons opponents.  
Wrestling background:She met Brandon whilst in Roh and she was his valet over there as women didnt fight. She knows how to fight but she doesnt wrestle in case she has a career threatening injury. Shes the cousin of WWE wrestler The Miz both grew up in Cleveland so there close. She moved to La when she turned 16 and Mike still keeps in touch as much as he can.  
Favorite match type: N/A.

Real Name:Cristiano DaCosta Ring Name:Chris Blade Nick Name:The Dark Repulser Social Media Handle:HardcoreAsylum Height and Weight:6'8/298 lbs Weight Class: Heavyweight Gender:Male Hometown:Newark,NJ Billed from:Toronto,Canada Trained by:Adam Copeland,Jay Reso,Gail Kim,and Trish Stratus Wrestling Styles:High Flying and Hardcore Fighter Signatures: Superkick,Reverse DDT,Phoenix Splash Finishers:Draining Blades(leg-hook facebuster),Twist of Faith Role:Wrestler History:When he was just 18,Chris decided to wrestle in the Indie companies,When he turned 22,He joined a Toronto Wrestling Company and was taken under as a pupil by Edge,Christian and Trish Stratus until he turned 24 and joined TNA for 2 years,where he was trained under Gail Kim and in those two years He became X Division Champion twice and TNA World Heavyweight Champion once and then stopped wrestling for a year until he joined WAF Favorite Match Types:TLC,Hell in a Cell Alignment:Face Personality:Dark,Joker,Nice,known to rarely be deep Relationships:Best friend to Bryan Danielson,AJ Styles and CM Punk,Friendly Rivals:Jon Moxley,Tyler Black,Dolph Ziggler,Roman Reigns and Adrian Neville,Enemies:Kevin Steen and Homicide Married to Becky Lynch Theme Song:Feel the Blade is heard then Tired-Stone Sour is played Manager:none In Ring Attire:Attire:red headband,with black short sleeve shirt that says Pain is Inexitable,with wrestling tights with a sword design on it wearing wrestling boots and long fingerless wrist sleeves Entrance:Comes walking down the ramp as he looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he runs into the ring and and put one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope and raise up both arms to be crossed and puts his arm down

Name: Katarina Love

Age: 24

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Height/weight/skin tone: 5'8 125lbs, light brown complexion

Face or heel: Heel

Personality: She's your typical spoiled, mean , rich girl. She's a snob with anger issues. She'll use and discard anyone without a second thought. She loves to fight and will never shy away from it.

Attire (ring and entrance): Black leather sports bra with black tights that have slits going up the sides with black fluffy boots and fingerless gloves

Description of your wrestler: She has a curvy but athletic build similar to Naomi. She has light brown eyes and long wavy jet black hair that reaches her waist.

Theme song: Miss Jackson - Panic! At The Disco

Tag team (optional): Royalty

Manager (optional): Shamera Wilde

Signatures (Max of 4): Explorer Suplex, Handspring Phoenix Splash, Tilt a whirl backbreaker, Bridging German Suplex

Finishers (Max of 3): Shooting Star Press DDT (Starr Power), Standing Shrianui, Fireman's Carry Face buster (Purrfect)

Wrestling background; She's been wrestling for four years mostly in her hometown Philadelphia. She's worked with Chikara & CZW.

Favorite match type: No DQ

Name: Shamera Wilde

Age: 19

Hometown: Staten Island, New York

Height/weight/skin tone: 5'2 110lbs light brown skin

Face or heel: Tweener

Personality: She's the brains, she plans everything out and is sort of a control freak with cowardly tendencies. She's a mean girl also but nicer just by a bit.

Attire (ring and entrance): A black short body suit similar to Dana Brooke's NXT Takeover London gear with black combat boots.

Description of your wrestler: She's slim/slender with green eyes and shoulder length chocolate brown hair.

Theme song: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Tag team (optional): Royalty

Manager (optional): Katarina

Signatures (Max of 4): Inverted Frankensteiner, Standing moonsault kneedrop, Tilt a whirl headscissor, shining wizard

Finishers (Max of 3): Rolling Knee Bar (Royal Hold), Corkscrew Axekick (Wilde Style), Phoenix Splash (The Phoenix)

Wrestling background; Trained for 2 years under Katarina, never actually stepped in the ring until now.

Favorite match type: Submission report review for abuserebeccajoleneaumanwilson chapter 1 . 3h ago Name: Nicole Connelly

Ring Name: Nikki Connelly

Age: 24 years old

Hometown: Alexandria, Virginia

Height/weight/skin tone: 5'11 / 185 lbs / Golden Suntan

Face or heel: Face

Personality: She's the easiest person to know and get along with. Also, she's smart, beautiful, brave, and courageous. She is a hard worker when it comes to wrestling.

Attire (ring and entrance): She has the replica gear of Maryse, only it's all in different neon colors. Her entrance is a combination of Kelly Kelly's and Melina's, minus the red carpet.

Description of your wrestler: Nicole has sky blue hair with different streaks of blue in her hair, and her eyes are a deep emerald green, and her skin is a golden tannish color.

Nicole is married to FBI Special Agent Peter Connelly and is the mother of Ashley Gabriella Connelly. Nicole is a former FBI Agent who was medically released due to injury while on assignment.

Theme song: Meteor by Simon Curtis

Tag team (optional): None

Manager (optional): None

Signatures (Max of 4):  
\- Thesz press followed by multiple punches

\- Handspring back elbow

\- Jawbreaker

\- Inverted Frankensteiner

Finishers (Max of 3):  
\- Sweet Sacrifice (Lifting double underhook facebuster)

\- Killswitch Engaged (Inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position)

\- Night Rider (Spinebuster, followed by a Sit out Facebuster)

Wrestling background: Nicole has 6 years wrestling experience, working on independent circuits across the East Coast.

Favorite match type: Any type of match, really.

Name: Itassis Kanika

Nickname: The Sphinx

Nick Name: Tass

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Home: Cairo, Egypt

Appearance: Tan skin, long flowing black hair, gold eyes that almost looks like they're glowing, she also has wings tattooed on her back as well as the eye of Ra on her stomach

Height: 5'10

Weight: 140lbs

Entrance theme: Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey

Entrance: Lightning strikes the stage, as the smoke fills and dissipates she walks down the ramp into the ring and leans on the ropes waiting for her opponent

Ring Attire: A form fitting long sleeve black midrift with gold hieroglyphics on it, thigh length black and gold ring tights with gold kick pads.

Moves: Jumping Clothesline, Super Kick, and Moonsault

Finishers: The Nile (A split leg moonsault) and The wings of Isis (F-5)

Fighting style: Powerhouse and Grappler

Love interest/ Manager: J'Chaka

Tag team: If there are female factions or teams open to have her join she can.

Name: J'Chaka Munroe

Ring Name: The Beast King

Nick Name: Jay

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Hometown: Newport News, VA

Billed from: Cairo, Egypt

Efficiency: African American

Personality Outside the ring: He's easy going as well tries to help anyone whenever he can but is not dumb enough to get taken advantage of for being a nice guy, he also has a little temper but is easy to calm down if things escalate.

Personality Inside the ring: He's a beast man in the ring, when that bell goes off the hunt begins

Appearance: African American, Long black hair with gold Braids mixed in, Has tattoos on his body, around his heart is a female mask with one angel wing and one demonic wing for his mother about the life she had before she died, on his right shoulder he has a gold japanese Oni mask with glowing white eyes, On his back he has the names of his siblings as well as his close friends on his back in a scroll as well as one wing.

Eye Color: Gold Predator contacts

Height: 6'5

Weight: 230 lbs (muscle)

Background: He's a wild animal that can't be tamed or contained he likes a good challenge in the ring. He was born in Newport News Va but was raised all over the world his family loved to travel so since the age of 1 he's been all over the world, he got his love for wrestling when he was in japan at the age of 6 his father took him to watch and he fell in love with it so he trained until he was old enough to get into the business. His big break was in Mexico where he started his beast king gimmick he thought it was fun so he tried it and continued to use it to this day.

Style:Brawler/ Technical/Powerhouse/Highflyer

Signatures: Fishermen suplex, Death valley driver, Moonsault foot stomp

Finishers: Roar of the Beast King (Burning Hammer), Feeding time (Rear naked choke)

Taunts: Roars, Crouches down and stares, Sniffs the air then smirks.

Ring Attire/ Entrance Attire: Black ring tights with gold tribal symbols running down the legs pattern, Black Combat boots, Black hooded trench coat with fur around the collar of the coat as well as a Golden lion on the back of it in a roaring pose.

Street Clothes: Black sleeveless under armor shirt, grey jeans, and black and white converses

Theme song: Wrong side of heaven, By five finger death punch

Entrance: He comes out crawling out of smoke from flaming pyro before he gets up and roars causing more pyro to go off as he walk down the ramp like a beast looking for it's prey, then he slides into the ring then crouches next to the turnbuckles wait for his prey.

Gimmick: Animal/Beast

Manger: Itassiss Kanika

Tag Team: (if you want to put him in one you can).

Name: Luke

Age: 25

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Height/weight/skin tone:  
6in./235lbs/Light Brown skin

Face or heel: Heel

Personality: Cocky, full of himself, womanizer, tough guy act, mean spirited, quick tempered (sorta like Edge)

Attire (ring and entrance): In the ring, Luke wears wrestling pants. The right leg is all yellow with black zebra stripes while the left leg is all black with yellow zebra stripes. He also wears all black wrestling boots with yellow laces and elbow and knee pads. His entrance is the same except he wears an unbuttoned vest and a fishing hat.

Description of your wrestler: He is the brawns of the tag team. In the ring, he goes in and overpowers and hurts the opponent. Outside of the ring, he can be absent-minded a bit.

Theme song: Devious by Dale Oliver

Tag team (optional): The Freelancers

Manager (optional): N/A

Signatures (Max of 4):  
Solo: Doomsday Device; Sitdown Powerbomb  
Tag Team: Hi-Lo (Fall of Man); Tree of Woe

Finishers (Max of 3):  
Solo: Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale)  
Tag Team: Reality Check (Mic Check + Skull Crushing Finale)

Wrestling background: Wrestled in the army for 4 years; worked in the independence for 6 years.

Favorite match type: Anything involving Tag Teams.

Name: Edward

Age: 25

Hometown: St. Louis, Missouri

Height/weight/skin tone:  
5'10"in./205lbs/Light Brown skin

Face or heel: Heel

Personality: Cocky, full of himself, intellectual, analytic, prideful, easily irritated

Attire (ring and entrance): In the ring, Edward wears wrestling pants. The right leg is all black with yellow zebra stripes while the left leg is all yellow with black zebra stripes. He also wears all yellow wrestling boots with black laces and elbow and knee pads. His entrance is the same except he wears an unbuttoned vest and shades. Backstage he wears regular glasses.

Description of your wrestler: He is the brains of the tag team. He strategizes every aspect of the match and will do whatever it takes for him and his team to achieve victory, no matter the cost. He is very quick and athletic, able to get inside his opponents head and will think up new solo and tag maneuvers on the spot. Outside the ring, he does all of the speaking and thinks for the team.

Theme song: Devious by Dale Oliver

Tag team (optional): The Freelancers

Manager (optional): N/A

Signatures (Max of 4):  
Solo: Plot Twist (Blue Thunderbomb); Flying Forearm  
Tag Team: Hi-Lo (Fall of Man); Tree of Woe

Finishers (Max of 3):  
Solo: Mind Over Matter (Mic Check)  
Tag Team: Reality Check (Mic Check + Skull Crushing Finale)

Wrestling background: Wrestled in Japan and England for 4 years; worked in the independence for 6 years.

Favorite match type: Anything involving Tag Teams.

Name: Detrick Cyrus

Age: 26

Hometown: El Paso, TX

Height/weight/skin tone: 5'11/225 lbs/Light Brown

Face or heel: Face

Personality: Very people friendly and respectful. But very rebellious when he wants to be. Will do anything for his family and friends

Attire (ring and entrance): Black Shorts (Cena Like) with red back pockets with designs on the left and right sides (Right side: The Words "Viva La Guerreros" in the Mexican Flag colors. Left side: the Guerrero Family crest and the #s 915 in white street calligraphy). Black knee pads. White wrist tape. Black elbow pads. White socks. Black and White Air Force One's with red designs on the side.

(Entrance Attire) Same thing but with Black hoodie with the words "Guerrero Until They Day I Die" in white writing

Description of your wrestler: African American. Black short style cornrows. Brown eyes. Diamond stud earring on the left side. Skull earring mixed with a star on the other ear. Multiple tattoos: The words " Lucha Guerrero " in black on his back. An eagle like design under writing.

Theme song: Invincible by MGK

Tag team (optional): None at the moment

Manager (optional): None at the moment

Signatures (Max of 4): Tres Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex)  
'915 (Trouble in Paradise)  
Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex transitioned into a vertical suplex)  
Boyle Heights Stretch (Lasso From El Paso)

Finishers (Max of 3): DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a overhead kick to the head)  
630 Senton  
Frog Splash (Tribute to Eddie Guerrero)

Wrestling background; Being adopted by the Guerrero Family since he was 9, he was trained in Lucha Libre wrestling, but being part of such a big family made him want to branch out more. He's wrestled in Japan, Mexico, Europe, and is very well known name in the Indy Circuit. He's been compared to wrestlers like Shelton Benjamin and Alberto El Patron. He's one of the few gaijin to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship and one of the few Americans to win the AAA Mega World Heavyweight Championship

Favorite match type: Ladder. Iron Man. Street Fight.

Name: Marissa Santos

Age: 24

Face or heel: Face

Description of the commentator: Very beautiful Latina type girl. Imagine a younger Michelle Rodriguez. Beautiful long dark red hair. Red lips. Green eyes.

Attire: Black skinny jeans. Black long sleeve shirt. Black converse

Personality: Very outspoken and funny. Very analytical.

Wrestling background: 3 years in the Indies

Favorite match type to commentate on: tag team matches.

Name: Kayla Evans

Nickname: Queen of the Night  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Status: Face  
Hometown: Venice Beach, CA  
Billed From: Huntington Beach, FL  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 225 pounds  
Hair style/color: Thick long Cornrows / Black with red tips  
Eye colors/ shape: hazel/ almond eyes  
Body type: Athletic/ slightly muscular with light caramel skin  
Gear style and color: short black tank with red outlining with a stylized K on the right side of her chest, black shorts with a red tribal outline, black & red sneakers, black boxing hand wrap.  
Theme song: Try Me by Dej Loaf  
Style of Fighting: Brawler, Mixed Martial Arts, High-Flying  
Signatures: Shining wizard, Running STO, Clothesline from hell, Modified Russian leg sweep, snap swinging neckbreaker, Enzugiri, Tornado DDT  
Finishers: Endgame (Scoop lift spun out into a reverse STO), G.T.F.O. (Double underhook piledriver), Wild Ryde (Fireman's carry spun out into a shoulder hold side slam), Blackout (Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter)  
Bio: Kayla's been trained at 15 years old, and have trained under many wrestlers  
Personality: A natural born gangsta from the hood. Loyal to her friends, won't hurt anybody unless you give her a legit reason. If anyone insults her family, she will mess you up without a second thought.

Name: Ty Jones  
Age: 18  
Hometown: Miami, Florida  
Appearance: Brown skinned, lean athletic build, Dreadlocks w/ golden tips  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 229 Pounds  
Nickname: M.I.A.'s M.V.P.  
Signatures: Pelé Kick, Shining Wizard, Running STO, Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick  
Finishers: Realization (Double Underhook Piledriver), Moneymaker (Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter), R3: Real Recognize Real (Elevated Chicken Wing Dropped into a double knee gutbuster)  
Ring Attire: Black Bandana, Military Camouflage Cargo Pants, Brown Timberlands & Black Boxing Hand Wrap  
Casual Attire: Arctic Camo Zip-Up Hoodie, Black Pants, Gold & Silver Necklaces  
Tag Team: (At The Moment, None)  
Tag Team Finisher: (None)  
Championship most likely to go after: World Heavyweight Championship  
Theme: Ali Bomaye by The Game feat 2 Chainz & Rick Ross  
Status: Face

Name: Alex Carter  
Status: Face  
Hometown: Tampa, FL  
Height/Weight: 5'11 235 pounds  
Character: African American, Cornrows, Muscular & Very Athletic  
Age: 19  
Personality: Gangsta, Laid-Back, Party Guy, Show Off, all-around a pretty cool dude if you don't got on his bad side, also a ladies man  
Gimmick: Freestyle Breakdancer  
Theme: Get Back by Ludacris  
Ring Attire: Camouflage Pants, MMA Fighting Wraps w/ tribal markings & Bicep Bandana  
Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire except with a black zip-up hoodie  
Signatures: Dropsault, Modified Russian Leg Sweep, Moonsault.  
Finishers: Cashout (Rolling Cutter), G-Code (540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb), Drop Tha Bass (Half-Nelson slam, spun into a Reverse STO)  
Manager: Sasha Banks

Name: Tyrik Carter  
Nickname: Playa Of The Night  
Age:18  
Gender: Male  
Status: Heel  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 225 pounds  
Hair: Cornrows  
Skin Color: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Bodytype: Athletic  
Personality: Gangsta, Cool, Charismatic, easygoing, fun, laid back, rebellious, party boy, crazy, berserker when provoked, smooth with the ladies, not afraid to back down from a fight, witty, sarcastic, & determined  
Regular Clothes: Gray Shirt w/ Ruff Ryders Logo, Black Jeans, Red Hoodie that says 'Let Haters Motivate' on the back  
Wrestling Clothes: Dark Zip-Up Hoodie w/sleeves cut off, Black Tank Top, Bandana, Camouflage Pants, Timberlands  
Wrestling Style: All-Around  
Theme Song: What Up Gangsta by 50 Cent  
Signatures: Pelé Kick, Shining Wizard, Superkick, Top Rope Hurricarana, Flip DDT, Shining Wizard,  
Finishers: Fadeout (Amazing Red's Red Eye) Holla At Ya Boy (Twist of Fate), Nightmare (F-5)  
Gimmick: Flashy, loves to show off  
Manager: Tamina

Name: T.J. Bryant  
Gender: Male  
Age: 19  
Status: Face  
Hometown: Tampa Bay, FL  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 235 Pounds  
Body Type: Athletic  
Hair: Dreadlocks w/ Silver tips  
Personality: Gangsta, Cool, Charismatic, easygoing, fun, laid back, rebellious, party boy, crazy, berserker when provoked, smooth with the ladies, never backs down from a fight, witty, sarcastic, & determined.  
Wrestling Clothes: Artic camouflage pants, Custom-made Artic Camo vest w/ Ruff Ryder Logo on the front on the back it says 'Loved by Few, Hated by Many, Respected by All', Black bicep bandana, dark grey fingerless fighting gloves, Black & White Nikes.  
Entrance Attire: Same as attire but with a black bandana, Shades & 2 Gold & Silver Chains w/ Crosses.  
Regular Clothes: Dark Blue Pants, Unzipped Purple Hoodie, Black T-Shirt, 2 Silver & Platinum Chains  
Signatures: Drive-By Kick, Modified Russian Leg Sweep, Shining Wizard, Enzugiri, Superkick  
Finishers: Back 2 Reality (Pumphandle Facebuster), Remix (Kenny King's Royal Flush), C-Ya Later (Running Blockbuster)  
Entrance Theme: What You Know by T.I.

A/N: I`ll post the first chapter when i have enough ocs. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	3. Updated roster, ppvs, shows,

A/N This chapter will show you guys the roster for FZW.

Males:

Brandon Elvidge  
JJ Hopkins  
Gabriel  
Damien Jordan  
Cristiano Dacosta  
The beast king  
Luke  
Edward  
Detrick Cyrus  
Kevin Owens  
Adrian Neville  
Sami Zayn  
Chris Masters  
Matt Jackson  
Nick Jackson  
Doc Gallows  
Karl Anderson  
Aj Styles  
Dean Ambrose  
Finn Balor  
Christopher Daniels  
Frankie Kazarian  
Bobby Roode  
Austin Aries  
Chase Owens  
Shelton Benjamin  
Mike Bennett  
Brock Lesnar  
Seth Rollins  
King Barrett  
Chavo Guerrero  
Hernandez  
Homicide  
Johnny Mundo

Females:

Sienna Sheffield  
Katerina Love  
Shamera Wilde  
Nicki Connelly  
Itassis Kanika  
Angelina Love  
velvet Sky  
Madison Rayne  
Awesome Kong  
Melina  
Maria  
Kelly Kelly  
Sasha Banks  
Charlotte  
Becky Lynch  
Beth Phoenix  
Natalya  
Ronda Rousey

Commentators, Ring announcers, ppvs, shows:

Marissa Santos-Commentator for Tuesday night fight night.  
Mauro Ranelli-Commentator for Saturday night warriors.  
Jim Ross-Commentator for Saturday night warriors.  
Paul Heyman-Commentator for Tuesday night fight night.  
Corey Graves-Commentator for Tuesday night fight night.  
Matt Striker-Commentator for Saturday night warriors.

JoJo-Ring announcer for Tuesday night fight night.  
Justin Roberts-Ring announcer for Saturday night warriors.

PPVS:

January: Night for stardom.  
February: Chamber of Death.  
March: Revenge.  
April: FZW presents Florimania.  
May: Japan tour.  
June: Feast or fired.  
July: Schoolz out!  
August: Summertime madness.  
September: War.  
October: Halloween special.  
November: Survivor series.  
December: December to dismember.

Every wrestler appears on both shows.

A/N: Here it is guys. First episode should be up soon. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	4. Owners Gms

A/N: The first chapter of FZW is here. In this chapter we meet the owner and the new gms of both shows.

Tuesday night fight night.

"Ladies and gentleman it is within my duties to announce the owner of FZW. He is a former a former 9 time intercontinental champion, the first ever undisputed wwe champion and a multiple wwe tag team champion." JoJo says.

Before she can continue though his music plays.

Break the walls down- Adam Morenoff

The fans in Florida cheer loudly as the ayatollah of rock n rolla makes his way to the ring in a suit.

"Oh my god!" Marissa Santos says.

"There has been discussion all week about who the owner is and Chris Jericho was not in any polls on twitter or anywhere." Paul Heyman says.

"The landscape of FZW has just risen with the addition of Chris Jericho to the roster." Corey Graves says.

Jericho gets in the ring and waits for the fans to die down. He gets a mic of JoJo and then he begins.

"Welcome to TUESDAY NIGHT FIGHT NIGHT!" He says getting a huge pop. "The wrestling business will never ever EVvveeeeeerrrrrrrr be the same again." He says.

"But i am out here for a reason and that is to appoint some general managers for both of my shows. Before that though there will be a match tonight featuring every male wrestler in a battle royal to determine the new FZW heavyweight champion." Chris says.

"We know about 3 belts already in FZW." Paul starts. "Now we have the FZW heavyweight championship, FZW international championship, the FZW tag team championships and the FZW womens championship." Heyman finishes.

Chris then quiets the crowd down a bit. "Guys it is now time to announce the general manager of Tuesday night fight night. There are 2 gms for each show. The first is a man who knows a lot about fighting and being hardcore. He is one of the most violent men to ever step foot in a ring and is also one of the most loyalist people to ever wrestle in ECW. He is ..." Chris says.

Bad Dream-Jim Johnston.

The fans erupt as the innovator of violence Tommy Dreamer walks to the ring with a kendo stick in hand.

"Tommy Dreamer! Chris is taking a risk by doing this but man this is exciting." Marissa says.

"The next person is a bit of a bastard to be honest. But there is no doubt in my mind that he is a great boss." Jericho says and the fans boo.

I`m Back-Ted Nigro

There is a large mixed reaction as Eric Bischoff steps into the ring and shakes Tommy Dreamer and Chris Jerichos hands. He smirks as some of the fans in Florida boo him.

"The fans are torn on what to think about this man. I know you don`t like him Paul." Graves says. Heyman just tells him to shut up.

"Okay. That wasn`t so bad but the general managers of Saturday night warriors are a duo that like to defy authority. There familiar with Eric Bischoff and were both in a group that ran WcW through the mid 90s." Chris says.

Rockhouse-Frank Shelley

The fans erupt as the NWO song plays and two men walk down to the ring.

"Oh my god its Kevin Nash and Scott Hall the outsiders." Marissa says in shock.

"This is great." Graves says and Paul stays quiet but hes glaring at Bischoff.

Before anyone can talk a new theme goes off.

This is gospel-PATD

A/N: Left on a cliffhanger. Well hope you enjoyed who the bosses are. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	5. Show 1 part 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of FZW.**

"Oh no it`s the devils outlaws." Marissa says. Making their way to the ring were Brandon Elvidge, JJ Hopkins, Gabriel, Damien Jordan and Sienna Sheffield. JJ lead them to the ring and they got in the ring.

The red lighting returns to normal. "Chris Jericho." JJ says. "I have been told of an unexpected match up tonight." JJ says.

"That`s right. Tonight you JJ will go one on one with Aj Styles, as for the rest of you you`re all in the battle royal so see ya guys." Jericho says.

"Fine after i destroy Aj and win the battle royal, I`m coming for the whole company." JJ says and then the lights go out and the outlaws are gone from the ring. We head to commercial.

"Welcome back from commercials and we are live in Orlando Florida." Heyman says.

"Well duh. Where else would we be?" Graves asks.

"Guys be quiet." Marissa says. "Let`s kick off FZW by crowning a new international champion."

 **Wrong side of heaven- Five finger death punch.**

An african american male with long black hair with gold strands in walks to the ring. He`s covered in tattoos including his siblings names on his back. Next to him was a women with long black hair and gold eyes. She has a tattoo of a wing on her back and the eye of Ra on her stomach.

The man was wearing: Black ring tights with gold tribal symbols running down the legs pattern, Black Combat boots, Black hooded trench coat with fur around the collar of the coat as well as a Golden lion on the back of it in a roaring pose.

The women was wearing A form fitting long sleeve black midrift with gold hieroglyphics on it, thigh length black and gold ring tights with gold kick pads.

He comes crawling out of smoke from flaming pyro which is currently going off. He stands up and roars making more pyro go off. He then heads to the ring like an animal hunting for prey before crouching in the corner.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, First from Cairo Egypt accompanied to the ring by Itassiss Kanika, The beast king." JoJo announces.

"This guy is scary." Marissa comments.

"Nonsense i think that he`ll easily dominate this match." Graves says.

"He and his manager are both very succesful all over the world. Jay or the beast king as tons of experience." Heyman says.

 **Off the chain- Serg Salinas and Dale Oliver.**

The man makes his way to the ring in his normal ring attire and cockily brags to the audience.

"His opponent from Peterborough Ontario Canada the it factor Bobby Roode." JoJo says.

"Obviously a very talented cocky wrestler known for his time in TNA." Marissa comments.

"The it factor obviously the veteran in this match." Graves says.

Ding Ding Ding.

The bell rings and Jay immediately strikes first and does a flurry of punches to Roode. The ref had to pull him away and warn him.

"The beast king showing why he is truly a beast." Heyman comments.

King lifts Roode up and snap suplexes him.

1- kickout from Roode.

"Now King with a firemans carry and going to the top rope, Oh Roode boots King in the face." Graves comments.

Roode clotheslines King then diving elbow drops him after climbing to the second rope.

1- King kicks out.

"Roode with an irish whip but King countering into his own whip but Roode with a double a spinebuster." Marissa says.

Roode then lifts King up and hits him with the pay off.

1-2- King kicks out.

"Roode is losing his temper now. King just kicked out of his finisher. Oh no. Kanaka is getting involved." Heyman says groaning at the fact that she just slapped Roode.

"This is giving King time to attack. King spins him around and hits a death valley driver. Now King letting out a roar." Graves says shocked.

He then sniffs the floor and smirks before dropping Roode with a clothesline.

1-2- Kick out. King then does another flurry of punches on Roode.

"Referee is having to warn him again." Marissa says.

"You do that again. I`ll disqualify you." He warns.

Roode eye pokes King and then hits the Roode bomb.

"This is it it`s over." Graves says smirking.

1-2- another kick out.

Roode frustrated with him kicking out grabs his hair and then tosses him into the turn buckle. He then turns his attention to the women at ringside.

"Stop getting involved. Your boyfriend is a faggot." Roode says.

However King is up. King turns Roode around and goes for a high kick to the head. Roode ducks.

"Down goes the ref. Someone get another official." Marissa says.

"That was smart by Roode." Heyman says.

Roode capitalises on this and powerslams the beast king.

He taunts King and waits for him to get up. When King gets up Roode goes for a Roode bomb but King reverses it into a roar of the beast king (burning hammer).

He covers but the ref is still down.

"Oh no it`s Austin Aries. Bobby Roodes tag team partner." Marissa says.

"A brainbuster on King by Aries. Now he`s pulling Roode on King and waking the ref." Graves says not that happy with the cheating.

1-2-3

"Your winner and new international champion, Bobby Roode." JoJo says and the international championship is brought in.

It`s an all gold version of the european championship and Roode grabs the belt and the dirty heels head backstage.

 **A/N: Thats it for part 1. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


End file.
